Spleen
by TheKirara
Summary: Et il allait mourir, avec des regrets sur le cœur et un drôle de goût sur les lèvres.


Coucou tout le monde !

Quand je me suis inscrite, je ne pensais vraiment pas publier quelque chose ici...Mais quand j'ai écrit ce texte, j'y ai vraiment pris du plaisir, et il me plait pas mal, alors je me suis décidée à le poster. Je l'ai écris pour le concours de fanfiction du premier forum inazuma eleven. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

(bon, par contre, je suis une néophyte de , donc je galère pas mal pour la publication ^^")

* * *

Spleen

Et il allait mourir.

L'agitation ambiante, la panique, la peur qui saturait l'air, la tension omniprésente, tout lui semblait bien loin, alors qu'il était au coeur même de cet amalgame presque homogène. Il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer si ce qui l'entourait allait vite, ou lentement. Il avait juste l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le béton sur lequel il était allongé, comme s'il s'était étendu sur un matelas.

Et au milieu de tout ça, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à situer convenablement était la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le buste et qui était si diffuse qu'il n'aurait pu dire où il avait été blessé.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger et ne pouvais qu'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil la tache rouge sombre qui s'étendait lentement, tranquillement, a tel point que bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin de porter son regard à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision pour la voir.

Au fur et à mesure que cette couleur rouge occupait de plus en plus son regard, il y avait cette idée qui s'insinuait, lentement, surement, dans son esprit.

Il allait mourir.

Ici, si stupidement que ça pourrait en être risible.

Il avait envie de hurler. De frustration, de colère, d'incompréhension, contre l'injustice et ce genre de connerie. Il ne pouvait que remuer d'obscures pensées et murmurer difficilement quelques mots que personne n'entendrait jamais dans la capharnaüm de la rue.

Il avait pourtant des rêves plein la tête, des objectifs à atteindre et un monde entier qui l'attendait. Il aurait tout donné pour que n'importe qui d'autre fut à sa place. Personne ne viendrait lui proposer un tel marché.

Pourquoi lui ?

Parfois, les gens avaient des réponses toutes faite à ces questions. Parce que tu as fait du mal, parce que tu es né avec une constitution trop fragile, parce que, parce que. Et lui ? Parce qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il ne mourrait même pas pour ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il avait fait.

Pourquoi était-il sorti, déjà ? Ah, oui, le cadeau de Midorikawa. Il pensa que s'il avait écouté Hiroto et s'y était pris plus tôt, il ne serait pas là, comme un abruti, à se vider de son sang sur le trottoir.

Tout était allé vite. Il se flânait dans la rue, se faufilant entre les passants et contemplant longuement les vitrines et l'instant d'après, il était à terre.

Il y avait d'abords eu des cris, puis des détonations, et il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Il fut un temps où les cris, c'était lui qui les provoquait, lorsqu'ils détruisaient des établissements entier, portés par la technologie de Kira Seijiro. Mais c'était vieux, ça, et aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait été au milieu de la panique. Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Ce soir, il serait sur l'une de ces listes qui énonçaient le nom des morts lors des attentats comme d'autre alignaient des séries de chiffres ou les éléments d'une liste de course.

...

Un homme passa à côté de lui. Il portait des vêtements étranges, remarqua-t-il, ainsi qu'une arme qu'il aurait bien été incapable d'identifier. Il mit quelques longues secondes à comprendre qu'il était sans doute de ceux qui avaient tirés sur la foule, son esprit embrumé ne remarquant que les yeux bleus, bleus de l'homme, le seul élément de son visage laissé à nu par la cagoule noir qu'il avait revêtu.

S'il avait été dans un film, ce type aurait été un méchant qui l'aurait regardé de haut mourir en lui lançant un regard méprisant et une phrase bien placé. Mais il n'était pas dans un film, et l'homme se pencha simplement vers lui. Sa bouche était couverte, et il mit du temps à comprendre que l'homme lui avait parlé, et ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

« Tu vas mourir. Une dernière chose à dire ? »

S'il avait été dans un film, Nagumo aurait rétorqué l'une de ces phrases propre aux gentils, tel que _''nous serons vengés'' _ou_ 'ils vous retrouverons, quoi que vous tentiez.''_ Mais il ne vivait que dans la triste réalité, et les seuls mots qui réussir à se former sur sa bouche pâteuse n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça.

« Et merde, je venais d'obtenir un poste de titulaire. »

C'était sans doute un peu pitoyable, et l'homme ne dit rien. Pendant les quelques secondes d'éternité qui suivirent, juste avant qu'il ne se relève pour repartir, il regarda ces yeux bleus.

Il chercha quelque chose, il ne savait pas trop quoi, un quelque chose qui lui aurait expliqué pourquoi lui tenait une arme et pourquoi il se vidait de son sang sur le sol. Il ne vit au fond de ces pupilles que le reflet d'une volonté farouche, la satisfaction du travail accomplit et une lueur qui avait surement un nom, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Il avait du mal à réfléchir à ça, il avait du mal à réfléchir tout court, et il se dit que ce serait bien con de passer les dernières minutes de sa vie à réfléchir sur les yeux d'un inconnu.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus loin, l'autre était déjà reparti, le laissant seul avec sa mort qui mettait décidemment trop de temps à arriver. Le mec qui lui avait tiré dessus n'avait pas voulu faire dans l'expéditif. Pour peu qu'on lui ait tiré dessus, et qu'il ne soit pas la seule victime d'une balle perdue.

De toute façon, le résultat aurait été le même.

...

_« C'est l'histoire d'un type qui meurt. »_

Ce sont les mots de l'autre abrutis. Ils lui étaient revenu brusquement en mémoire et il les avait entendu clairement, éclipsant le reste de l'univers l'espace d'une seconde. L'autre aurait pu se tenir à côté de lui à cet instant que cela ne l'aurait même pas étonné.

Il se souvient de cette phrase elle avait été prononcée quand Suzuno avait tenté de lui expliquer le scénario de son livre du moment. Il lisait beaucoup, et ça l'avait toujours énervé. De toute façon, il y avait beaucoup trop de chose qui l'énervait chez ce type.

Il s'était foutu de lui dès la première phrases – celle-ci, en l'occurrence. Il avait rit, et rétorqué que trois cents cinquante pages, c'était beaucoup pour juste un mec qui meurt. Vexé, l'autre – qu'était vraiment Suzuno pour lui, après tout ? – n'avait rien dit.

Bêtement, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû l'écouter, ce jour là, raconter la mort de ce type dont il se fichait et qui n'avait, de toute façon, même pas existé. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi c'est à quelque chose d'aussi absurde qu'il pense alors que là, c'est lui qui meurt.

Il se demande brièvement ce qu'il va se passer, après. Qui va le remplacer. Dans son équipe actuelle, dans celle de Corée qu'il devrait rejoindre pour le FFI suivant, dans quelques mois à peine. Si quelqu'un ira chercher son nom sur les listes. Si Suzuno se souvient de cette blague stupide faite quelques semaines plus tôt, quand il avait dit que lui, il voulait qu'on passe du rock à son enterrement.

Il ne se sent plus vraiment la force de se soucier de tout ça. Pour l'instant, il va se reposer. Et pour la suite, il verra après.

Plus tard.

Il ferme les yeux, alors que la tache s'étend maintenant dans tout son champ de vision.

C'était un si beau rouge, pourtant...

oOOo

« Il est mort. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, et reste debout devant son interlocuteur qui s'est figé. Il sers les poings, et il attend. Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Il aimerait pouvoir agir, dire quelque chose. Il sait que ce serait inutile, parce que c'est lui, parce que ce sont eux.

Même s'il s'est proposé pour aller lui dire, il préfèrerait être autre part, à cet instant, que devant Fuusuke. Un Fuusuke qui est aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, ce qui est peut-être pire, d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que l'on voit tout ce qui se dispute en ce moment même au fond de lui.

Et pourtant, il sentait, il _savait_ qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait y aller, et que même s'ils n'avaient plus été coéquipiers depuis la coupe du monde qui remontait déjà à quelques années, entre eux trois, il y avait toujours _quelque chose_ et c'était ce quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était ici aujourd'hui.

Alors il reste simplement ici, pour ne pas laisser Suzuno s'effondrer tout seul.

Il attend.

...

« Il est mort. »

La phrase lui fait l'effet d'une claque. Il attend. Ne dis rien. Assimile l'information, doucement. Il serre la mâchoire, détourne son regard d'Afuro. Il ne veut pas pleurer, pas pour lui.C'est naïf de penser qu'il pourra résister, il le sait mais tente malgré tout d'enrayer la boule qui s'est formée au creux de sa gorge.

Il tente de parler, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il n'y arrive pas tout de suite. Il voudrait dire des choses. Poser des questions. Laisser éclater le maelström complexe de sentiment qui a pris place sous sa tête et dans son ventre.

Finalement, quand quelques mots sortent de sa gorge, étouffés par la tristesse refoulée et tout ce qu'il ne veut pas faire sortir, ils sont tout autres.

« Putain, ce con, il venait de passer titulaire... »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ^^ Ce texte est aussi pour moi l'occasion de me remettre à l'écriture que j'avais délaissée au profit du dessin. J'essaierai donc de publier d'autre textes en fonction de mon inspiration ^^

Mais si vous avez des envies ou des idées de textes en particulier, proposez-les moi, j'écrirais peut-être dessus si ça m'inspire !


End file.
